winter Guardians jelsa 2
by winterlovejelsa
Summary: (sequel to winter guardians i suggest if you haven't read the first one not to read this yet,) Jack and Elsa are back, After 5 years after the defeated pitch, Merida and hiccup have a baby, Elsa wants one now, But a certain someone has returned. MUST READ, (RATED T FOR SAFE.)


**ELSA P.O.V**

Jack and I have been together for 5 years now, I went Over to rylee's house, she now 15, her and Jamie i heard are dating, HOW CUTE!

Rylee now lives in new york, so she can be closer to Jamie.

I went over to her houses, I threw a snowball at the window, She opened it up.

"ELSA HERE!" Yelled rylee, Jamie then poked his head out, and signaled for his friends.

Then they all ran out, and piled on me.

I laughed and hugged them back.

"where's Jack?" asked Jamie.

"right here." said Jack's voice from behind me.

I whipped around and saw Jack standing there.

"how did you get here so fast?" i asked

"i don't know." he said smirking and leaning on his staff.

"HI JACK!" Waved Jamie. (OOPS FOR GOT TO TELL YOU THIS, JAMIE LOOKS LIKE SKINNY HICCUP, AND RYLEE LOOKS LIKE ASTRID BUT WITHOUT THE VIKING CLOTHES)

"Oh and Jamie, Rylee i heard you to were dating!" said Jack, both of their faces turned bright pink.

Rylee then had the courage to nod.

"when are you and Elsa going to get married?" asked Jamie trying to change the topic, it was now Jack's and my turn to blush.

"wait a minute." said Jack, he turned around and saw the northern lights flashing, Jack picked me up and shot off in the air.

Then we made it to the north pole, North and bunny were fighting,

'HEY WHAT'S GOING ON?" Yelled Jack

"North here, says he ran out of cookies." said bunny.

"Oh my- can't you just make more?" I asked.

"I cannot, I am out of cookie dough." said North, I rolled my eyes, "I'll send Anna to the store." I said.

I then found Anna and told her to go to the store, so she did and she brought back 500 boxes of cookie dough then the elves started Baking.

"Oh better?" I asked

"yes." said bunny, then elbowed north in the stomach.

I pointed at the two like a mother would, and made them sit down and behave.

They then obeyed Jack chuckled at that

"you know north, have you ever considering eating something other than cookies?" asked tooth.

'No, why am i to fat?" he asked.

"No, I mean junk food isn't that good for your teeth." said tooth.

Anna let out a loud burp.

"No it's not." Anna agreed while drinking soda, and snacking on a brownie.

Tooth rolled her eyes.

"No i mean like something healthy., like this carrot!" said tooth.

"Carrot?" asked Bunny, then took it and ate it.

"how about,... this broccoli!" said tooth as she handed it over to him.

"is it cookie?" asked north.

"NO NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT COOKIES, YOU ARE GOING TO EAT, AND LIKE IT AND HAVE BEAUTIFUL TEETH!" She yelled.

tooth and I were the only mature ones around here.

North then popped it in his mouth quickly, then gave a gross face, he began panicking.

then a whole tray of cookies and milk was carried over to him, He shoved cookies in his mouth, then took a whole gulp of milk to wash down the broccoli taste, Rapunzel and Flynn walked in, North spit out the milk like a fire hydrant with a forceful blow, and spit it on Rapunzel and Flynn soaking them completely.

"Ewwwww!" Rapunzel screeched.

Flynn licked his lips, "Hum, taste like broccoli!" said Flynn.

"GUYS MERIDA HAD THE BABY!" said Hiccup rushing in.

"Wat?" I asked

We then reached the room, merida was holding a baby with red curly hair, and green eyes, which he got from Hiccup.

"OMG HE'S SO CUTE!" said Anna.

"Awe yes he's adorable!" said Rapunzel, then sat down next to merida.

"Um, punzie is that milk on ye?" asked Merida.

"Yep, long story." said Rapunzel.

I Loved how cute He, Looked, it made me want to have one, SHUT UP ELSA, JACK WOULDN'T WANT ONE ANYWAYS.

Awe, but now i want one so bad, SHUT UP,SHUT UP!

Jack Looked over at me daydreaming about having a baby girl.

"Elsa,Elsa." Jack repeated.

"Huh what?" I asked.

"you alright?" he asked

"Yep i'm fine." I said.

Later that night I dreamed of Jack and I having a baby girl.

**AWE OMG YAS FINALLY GOT TO GET TO A 2nd TO THE WINTER GUARDIANS, OH DO YOU THINK ELSA SHOULD HAVE A BABY?**


End file.
